


Hamilton Sickfic

by Vennat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, alexander is sick, cuddle to 'keep warm', cute beans, for you saccharine aka mother of suffering, jesus alex take better care of yourself, revolutionary era, stop working for 5 minutes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: Alexander Hamilton overworks himself (again), and John Laurens must use love, and a little bit of force, to make him take care of himself





	1. Chapter 1

Another cough racked through Alexander's bony frame. He quickly covered his hand to smother it, and ignored the looks his companion was giving.

Alex waved a hand in a dismissive manner, "I'm fine, Laurens." He puffed out his chest, and smirked at the man. "Do you really think _I,_ of all people, would be sick?"

Laurens shook his head, a small smile on his face. Seeing as Laurens was satisfied with his answer, Alexander ducked from the military-issued tent, and set off for a glass of water he hoped would settle his throat.

-Later-  
Alexander's candle was burning lower, the wax spilling over the edge of the dish.

"Just... A few more sentences." He murmured fervently. The quill in his hand scratched quickly over the parchment, the ink staining Alexander's knuckles as he wrote.

Another fit of coughs ran through him, forcing him to hunch over and place both his hands on his lips to stifle it.

As it passed, he straightened, and made to stand from his chair. In doing so, his knees buckled.

With a soft groan, Alexander fell to a crouching position on the soft, earthy floor. Gripping tightly to the edge of the chair he was previously seated in, Alexander made to heave himself back into it.

Instead, the chair toppled, sending him once again onto the grass-covered ground.

A soft voice called, "Alexander...?"

Alex looked up at the sound of his name, and noticed his vision was ever so slightly blurred. It took him a moment to realize it was sweat streaking from his brow, into his eyes. It took him another few moments to realize that Laurens was still speaking to him from the opening of the tent.

"What are you doing on the floor, my friend?" Laurens called, taking a step towards him.

Alex made to lift his arm up to wave him away, but realized the strain was too much, and gave up after lifting it a few inches from the ground.

"I'm fin- _achoo!"_ A small, delicate sneeze had just come from Alexander, as if to argue that he was indeed, _not_ fine.

The other man cocked an eyebrow at him, "You were saying?"

Alex sighed, in a way that almost admitted defeat. He knew Laurens was going to try and cart him off to the infirmary. He didn't know why, he was _fine._

"Jus, ga-uh finish ma essay." His words were almost slurred, from tiredness or fever Laurens was not yet sure.

"No. You're going to lie down and _rest._ You will _not_ be writing anything, fighting anyone, or so much as _leave_ your tent until I allow it." Alexander let out an indignant cry at this, he face twisting into a childlike pout.

"Thas noh fair! I needa do my part! Everyone el' is helpin' Washingon. Why can't _I_?" At this point, alex sounded exactly like a child who was not getting his way, and Laurens couldn't help but let out a small chortle.

"Too bad, so sad." Laurens declared, and crossed the remaining distance between them to scoop him up. After heaving him to his feet, he noticed how badly Alexander was shaking. Concern overtook his features, and he slung an arm around Alexander's shoulders to support him.

Alexander's eyes were glassy as he look up at Laurens, and a loopy, sideways sort of smile overtook his face. A short giggle escaped his lips. "Hey there, gorgeous."

Laurens laughed, and started guiding him towards the door. "Yeah, you need to rest, _now._ "

Alex gave him another languid grin, and leaned more heavily against him. "John..." He reached up to lightly slap his face, probably meant as a pat. "You have... Eyes!" He sounded excited at this discovery, and Laurens let him babble to himself as they walked, and they slowly but surely made their way into the medical tent.

Laurens laid the glassy-eyed, flushed cheeked man onto the cot. He pulled the thin blanket off the edge, and spread it over Alexander. He fussed with it for a few minutes more, tucking it up and around his shoulders. After a moment he realized that the man was still shaking under the thin blankets.

Without a moments hesitation, Laurens slung the jacket off his shoulders and plopped it over Alexander's body. Immediately, he snuggled into it, and at that moment, Laurens realized Alexander was asleep.

After a moments hesitation, Laurens leaned over and placed a kiss onto his fevered forehead.

 

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dragged lafayette into this, because im lowkey sure theyre in a healthy, polygamous relationship. also, please excuse how dumb lafayette and alexanders words look. Lafayette's words are to be read in (orgasmic) french accent, and Alexander's like someone with an extremely stuffy nose.

John poked his head into the small tent that housed Lafayette.

"Hello?" He called, and a head of ruffled hair popped up from a pile of blankets, "Yez?"

A sigh escaped John's lips, "Alexander is sick. I believe he has a fever, the regulation blankets aren't enough to keep him warm, and we can't exactly light a fire in the tent. Any ideas?" Lafayette smirked, "Just ze one, zir."   
\--  
For as much intelligence as John possessed, he could not, for the life of him, figure out why Lafayette would not stop grinning at him. That impish grin seemed to be _glued_ to the young frenchman's lips.

Arriving back at the medical tent, Laurens cocked an eyebrow, "Well?"

The grin widened. "Body heat."

John's face immediately flushed, his brilliant mind going to a.. darker place. **(A/N: I couldn't resist ahaha)**

Lafayette catches sight of Johns reddened face, and let's out a hearty laugh, knowing exactly what he thought. At this, his face went from a light pink to a deep, boiling red of pure embarrassment.

"No' like zat, my friend! I mean ze cuddling!" Another laugh. "Aaand, you are ze lucky man! Go on, get in zere." John gave him a bewildered look.

"M-me?"

"Of course! Who elze bezides his romantic interest?" John choked.

"I'm sorry? _Romantic... Interest?_ We... We aren't in any sort of romantic relationship!" John's voice was indignant, and his face looked guilty.

The Frenchman placed a hand on his companions shoulder, "John, I am not ze, how do you say? Uh, judgmental type." Lafayette cracked a small smile, "Anyways, you two are ze compatible."

Rather than replying, John chooses to ignore the words Lafayette had spoken, and instead gently tugs him into the tent where Alexander lays. Immediately, Lafayette's features soften considerably.

"He works too hard," John says softly. He reaches a hand down to move the swooping black hair from his face, his braid having slowly fallen out. Laurens thought the strands surrounding his face made him look angelic, as if he had just fallen from the clouds above.

Lafayette watched from behind, noticing the way John touched Alexander carefully, as if trying to restrain himself. It broke his heart, watching the older man try and hold himself back when all he obviously wanted to do was hold the him tightly.

Lafayette could not stand another moment of this gut-wrenching scene. "Well, get on wiz it!"

John, looking startled, jumped back from Alexander, looking supremely guilty for a moment, before composing himself. Smoothing his hair, he looked at Lafayette accusingly.

"Only if you do too." Lafayette, smirking, immediately agreed. John gave him a slightly aggravated look, before pulling off his boots. Lafayette quickly copied him.

Walking to the other side of the cot, Lafayette pulled off his coat to pile on top of Alexander in the same fashion that John had done previously. Lifting up the threadbare blanket and crawling underneath, he wrapped his arms around Alexander's shaking body, and looked expectantly up at a wary Laurens.

"He's not getting any warmer with you standing there," Lafayette paused for a second and then continued. " _Zir."_ The reaction was immediate. Blushing madly, Laurens quickly crawled under the sparse blanket and enveloped Lafayette and Alexander in his large arms. **(A/N: yaoi arms)**

Alexander stirred awake. "Whaa? Wha er you doin'?" His eyes were blurry, but he could make out the dark skin of his two companions, and caught the familiar smell of Laurens.

Snuggling closer, Alexander tucked his head into the crook of Laurens neck. Laurens tensed for a moment, and looked as if he was going to pull away, before Lafayette gave him _a look._

_It's okay_ he mouthed to him. After a moment, the tension evaporated from his posture, and he turned back to the small, feverish man. After a few moments, unbeknownst to Lafayette, he slowly wraps his legs through Alexander's.

And slowly, they all drift into a peaceful sleep. Blissfully unaware of how much each of the others needs them.

\--  
"Alexander? How are you feeling?" General Washington calls softly, peeking into the med tent. One mop of curly, dark hair pops up at the noise, while the other two sleep peacefully.

Lafayette brings two fingers up to his forehead in a mock salute.  
"Zhen-ee-rhal." Smiling contentedly at that, Washington leaves the tent, knowing Alexander is in the safest hands.


End file.
